This invention relates to an apparatus for securing electrical cords having a pair of S shaped members connected to a body.
Many devices have been developed in the past to secure together electrical contacting devices on extension cords. Typically these devices lock together a plug on the end of one extension cord with a socket on the end of a second extention cord. An example of such a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,408 to Anderson. The problem with such devices is that stress is placed on the electrical connections between the cords and the plug and socket when the cords are pulled relative to each other.
Attempts have been made to provide devices of capable of holding the cords themselves together. For example, the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,055 to McGregor has a spiral at each end for holding the cord. However, as shown in the drawings of this patent, the cords remain straight and therefore the cords tend to slip through the spirals when pulled. Therefore tension applied to the cords would tend to pull the plugs apart. In addition, there would appear to be a tendency for the cords to become unwound from the spiral.
Another extension cord connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,828 to Howell.